Song of a Destined and Wanted
by Harime key
Summary: The story of a teenage boy names Jungkook who transfered with his friends Joon, Chirstian and V to a radiant garden highschool they made new friends but they will also encounter rivals. Ventus need his four new friends help to have his relation back with his young twin Roxas.


Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom hearts. I only own my OC and sorry if I have wrong grammars or arrangement of words but more importantly hope you enjoy the story :)

 **Chapter 1: Transferee**

 **Flashback**

"Is that all you got? Man, you are worthless." A voice of a young boy who seemed to be boastful. Then another young boy cries who seemed to be beaten by the other boy. "I'm so sorry. Vanitas." The young boy who is crying for forgiveness. As then the other young boy or called Vanitas beat him even more. "Better not mess up with me." As then Vanitas left. And the other young boy is crying until he fainted.

 **Flashback ends**

 **Present**

 **OC P.O.V.**

I can't believe this. I am just going to the study at Radiant Garden International High school. This is the biggest school I have ever enrolled in my life. Like wow, I never expected that. The reason why I am staying here it's Since Radiant Garden and HBU are high standard school. By the way I haven't introduced to myself. My name is Jungkook and I am 17 years old nice to meet you.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A car arrived and stopped near the entrance of a school. And Jungkook got out of the car and then he started to go inside the school. "Hmm so I should go to the principal's office first." Jungkook said. Then he went knocked the door since respect is important to Jungkook. "You may go in." The principal said. As he then entered the principal's office. "Good morning. You must be the new student." The principal said. "Good morning headmaster Xemnas." Jungkook greeted. "So your class advice is Mr. Even." Pointing at Even. "Good morning sir." Jungkook greeted to Even. "Okay my son I will now take you to your classroom." Even said. Then Jungkook followed him.

Meanwhile a girl and a young man playing chess. "Checkmate." The girl won. "Wow Aqua that's cool!" A boy whose name is Ventus said. "Ah why do I keep losing!" The young man said. "Terra it's okay you can beat mme someday." Aqua said. "Oh you're right." Terra said.

"Everyone I have an announcement. We have a transferee." Even said. "Oh I wonder who could that be." Axel said. Then Jungkook entered. "This the new transferee please be kind to him. Please introduce yourself." Even said. "My name is Jungkook and I am 17 years old nice to meet you all." Jungkook introduced himself. "Thank you for this introduction and you seat is there." Even pointed at the desk chair between Ventus and Terra. "Class dismissed!" Then Even left.

Few minutes later. Jungkook is sitting on the chair quietly and playing a game on his phone. "Oh hi there new transferee. My name is Terra 18 years old." Terra said. "I am Ventus and 16 years old. You can call me Ven." Ventus also introduces himself. "I am Aqua. I am 19 years old and the student council president." Aqua introduced to herself. "Wow. My name is Jungkook and I am 17 nice to meet you all." Jungkook introduced himself again. "Um how about we show you the school." Aqua said. "No need to. Thank you. Sir Even showed it to me already." Jungkook said. "Oh okay. By the way we also have clubs did you decide what club you want to join?" Aqua asked. "Is it okay if I joined more than one club?" Jungkook asked. "1 club only." Aqua said. "Singing and dance club." Jungkook said. "Hey we are in the same club." Ventus said. "Oh that's cool." Jungkook said while smiling. "Hmm friends?" Ventus said shyly. "Sure." Jungkook said.

Then Terra,Aqua Ventus and Jungkook went together to the cafeteria. Then Sora,Riku and Kairi came. "Oh you three are late." Terra said. "No you guys are just early." Riku said. "Okay guys stop fighting. This is Jungkook the transferee. He is kind." Ventus said. "Oh cool we have a new friends. Hi there my name is Sora! Nice to meet you!" Sora said. "Riku." Riku introduces himself. "I am Kairi nice to meet you." Kairi introduces herself. "Hi nice to meet you all too." Jungkook said. "Umm they are juniors. I have twin who is also a junior." Ventus said. "Oh your twin in a junior." Jungkook said. "Well supposedly he should be a senior like me. But something bad happened before he used to be good student but someone just changed him. But his personality toward me is still the same but on his studies. His name is Roxas." Ventus said feeling sad. "I'm so sorry." Jungkook said. "It's okay." Ventus said then he smiled. "Let's just enjoy our lunch for now." Ventus said.

Few minutes later the six are full. "Ah I ate a lot." Jungkook said. Then a boy was walking with a bottle of water going infront of Ventus then he throws the water which made Ventus's clothes wet. "Vanitas! What do you want!" Aqua asked Vanitas. "Nothing just hanging out with you guys." Vanitas said. "Then if you want to hangout with us you shouldn't do that to Ven!" Terra said. "Oh come on I'm his childhood friend." Vanitas said. "Well if you were his childhood friend then why do you beat him everyday." Riku said. "You don't need to know." Vanitas said. "Brother,Aqua, Terra, Riku stop fighting..." Sora said

"Fine as you said brother." Vanitas said. Then he looked at Jungkook. "Oh you must be the transferee nice to meet you." Vanitas said he then started to look at him with an angry look. "Yeah my name is Jungkook." Jungkook said. Then Vanitas smiled "Hmm interesting."

Then the bell rang for Physical education class.

"I think I will go home while wearing PE." Ventus said. "Oh I have an extra shirt you can borrow it if you want." Jungkook said. "Oh no it's fine." Ventus said and he smiled. "Are you the only one who is transferee on this school?" Ventus said. "No, I have 3 older friends but they are like my brothers to me. They are going to attend tomorrow and we had a contest who ever loses the Rock Paper Scissors will attend the school. And..."

 **Flashback**

"Everyone let's do Rock Paper Scissors who ever loses will attend the school alone." Jungkook's friend Christian said. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Everyone said. Christian got a rock. Jungkook's other 2 other friends Joon and V got a rock too. "That makes 3 of us will be staying home." V said. "Nah I'm fine." Jungkook said.

 **Flashback ends**

"Yeah I lost." Jungkook said as he then smiled. "Oh I see." Ventus said. "Let's go now we might get a late." Jungkook said. "Sure." Ventus said.

"Alright everyone today we are gonna do Archery." Teacher Larxene said. "Alright group yourselves to three. Now you have 10 seconds." Larxene said. Then all of the students started to run and Jungkook's group mates are Aqua and Ventus. "I guess Terra is left alone." Aqua said. "I'll make sure I am gonna beat you guys." Terra said. "We'll see about that Terra." Ventus said. Terra's groupmates are Riku and Axel.

"Okay Everyone Let's start with Aqua's group and Terra's group." Larxene said. Then everyone wore their safety gear for archery. And Aqua's turn started. On her first shot it's already got 10 points. "Wow she is good." Jungkook said. "Aqua is the champion on national archery." Ventus said. "Also she won the third place in international both with arts of sword technique and Archery." Ventus said. "She is good." Jungkook said. Then Aqua's turn was done then it was Ventus's turn. His first shot is 5 points. His second and third are 9 points. Then Jungkook's turn. Jungkook's first and second was a 9 then the last is 10 points. Then everyone started to clap. "Wow that was cool Jungkook." Ventus said. "Well I do participated on archery before and won on champion. Back on my place before." Jungkook said.

Then after Aqua's and Terra's group finish then they started to count the points. "And the winner is Aqua's group." Larxene said. As then everyone praised Jungkook for his archery skills too. "That was good Jungkook never knew that you are good with that." Terra said. "Thanks Terra you did a good job too before." Jungkook said.

Then after class since there are still no club. Ventus and Jungkook walked around the school together. "Wow you really are cool during the archery." Ventus said. "You did well too." Jungkook praised Ventus. "Thanks." Ventus said. Then as they walk they saw a trio they are Seifer, Fuu and Rai. "Oh hey it's Roxas's brother." Rai said. "With transferee." Fuu with her monotone. "Looking for Roxas?" Seifer asked. "Yeah I don't know where he is?" Ventus said. "Oh but I know where he is. But if you beat me in struggle combat I will tell you." Seifer said. "Well sure. I'll go." Ventus then got the bat. And started to fight Seifer. But Ventus ended up losing. "Oh that's got to be hurt. Ventus are you okay?" As then Jungkook worrying about Ventus. "Yeah I'm fine." Ventus said. "Can we have another round?" Ventus asked. "No." Fuu said with her monotone again. "Hmm can I go instead?" Jungkook said with his polite tone. "Sure. If you want to get hurt." Seifer said. Then Jungkook picked the struggle bat. "Wait Jungkook you don't have to..." Ventus said but he got interrupted. "Watch me." Jungkook said.

Seifer attacked Jungkook. But Jungkook able to block his attack. Then Seifer still attacking but Jungkook this time dodge it and Jungkook hits Seifer's back. And it was strong that made Seifer lay on the ground. "Oh that hurts! You nearly broke my back!" Seifer shouted at Jungkook. "I'm so sorry." Jungkook then tried to help Seifer.

At the infirmary. "Man What are you steel! You nearly broke my back." Seifer said. "Well that wasn't my strongest." Jungkook said with a smile. "Are you serious!" Seifer said. "Now can you tell us where Roxas is?" Ventus said. "Do you know the room that is near the cafeteria Roxas,Vanitas and some strangers stay there." Seifer said. "Oh the room that is always locked thanks! Let's go." Ventus in hurry running. "Wait for me.." Jungkook follows.

As then they reached the room it's locked. Ventus knocks the door. "Open the door Brother I know you are there can we talk!" Ventus shouting. No one replied and no one opened the door. "Maybe they are not here." Jungkook said. "Yeah maybe you're right." Ventus said. "Let's just go check tomorrow." Jungkook said. "I just want him to comeback home. My family and I are worried about him." Ventus said. "I'm sorry." Jungkook apologised. "You know what you are right Let's go home." Ventus said. "Sure."

At the school's gate. The fetcher of Jungkook already here. "Take care Jungkook!" Ventus said. "You too." Jungkook said as he then got in the car. Then the car left.

The next day. Jungkook, Christian, Joon and V are already at the classroom early. "Wow our classroom is big." V said. "Kinda big as our studio." Joon said. Then Ventus came. But he seemed to have a lot of bruises on his face. Jungkook got worried. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jungkook said. "Oh I'm fine I just got surrounded by gangsters yesterday and they hit me which is normal." Ventus said. "It was my mistake actually." Ventus said. "Oh make sense. But you can tell you problems when ever you want to just talk to me or you can talk to Joon, V and Christian." Jungkook said. And introducing to Christian, Joon and V "Oh no I don't have problem." Ventus said and he smiled. "That's good to hear." Jungkook said. "By the way those are my friends they are all older than me." Jungkook said. "Oh so little Kookie made a friend on his first day." V said. "That's actually good. You were really a shy type before but you beat it now." Joon said. "I'm so proud of you." Christian said.

Then Aqua and Terra came and then the 7 are having fun and chatting with each other until the teacher came and had their class.

To be Continued. To Chapter 2: Rivals


End file.
